


Allergies

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [8]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman - Allergies fic from my tumblr.





	Allergies

Being Spiderman was a double-sided blade. On one hand he had heightened senses and enhanced healing and metabolism, on the other it caused him a great deal of discomfort due to the lack of control over the mutation. Some of these inconveniences included migraines from overstimulation, lactose intolerance, intense sensitivity to capcaicin, increasing May’s food budget and, apparently, severe and likely fatal allergies to many odd things. Like vinegar.

Salt and vinegar chips had been among his favourite flavours until he had an anaphylactic shock after eating some and vomited all over Ned. He decided to do his research after that, but obviously hadn’t found everything he could probably die from too easily. Being genetically modified by an arachnid is apparently uncommon. Go figure. However, he was not prepared for the events of the Avengers Christmas party.

He’d saved his appetite for the dinner Stark Industries had provided and when he arrived there was mint, cinnamon, chocolate, pudding and many more sweets as snacks while they waited for everyone to arrive. Peter immediately headed for the candy canes as he knew they wouldn’t spoil his dinner (being pure sugar and all).

However, a few minutes after consuming the first three he started to feel a slight tug of nausea in his stomach. He brushed it off as being too hungry at first, but when dinner arrived he had to step out, excusing himself to the bathroom as he regained control of his stomach. Once he was leaning over the running sink Pete splashed his face with cold water before drying his face and making his way back to the party before anyone got suspicious.

Of course, his luck ensured that time had passed too quickly and everyone stared as he entered the room 20 minutes later. He felt a little dizzy at the thought of being the center of attention- wait, no. That’s just his body trying to make him sick. The scent of an extravagant roast was enticing to the average person in most cases, but he was not an average person in a common situation and it made him swallow acid back down his esophagus.

He bolted.

Without a word he sprinted back to the bathroom, this time going straight for the toilet and hunching over with the first gag. He brought up a thin liquid that burnt his throat and left a stale aftertaste of cany canes and bile on his tongue. It made him retch again as a hand appeared on his back and he jumped, spilling his stomach onto the toilet seat, as well as the nearby floor on the left. He soon recognised Tony’s voice comforting him and asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. for a diagnosis.

“Mr Parker is experiencing a mild allergic reaction to peppermint. I believe the candy canes he consumed were the trigger, sir. The vomiting is his body removing the offending substance and is not concerning at this time.” she replied cheerfully.

“Kid, didn’t you know peppermint is a spider repellent? How did you not with toothpaste and shit!?” Tony was exasperated.

“I don’t swallow toothpaste, Mr Stark, and I don’t eat mint other than candy canes.” Peter rasped out his explanation as Tony softened.

“Okay, Pete. We’ll sort it later. For now, though, let’s get you into a bed with some comfy pyjamas and a bin. Just in case, y’know?” Peter complies even though he’s still awfully nauseous. He simply picks up the bin near the sing as his mentor filled a glass of water and shuffled him along to the elevator.

“I need to let everyone know we won’t be joining in for dinner. Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t die outside of battle, too.” Tony joked as he and the kid separated, Peter stepping into the lift on his own and hugging the bucket closer as the swooping sensation took hold.

The rim of the trash can was digging into his chest by the time his floor was presented to him through the doors and he hurriedly srambled out and towards his room, determined not to create a cleanup job for anyone, even if the mess was contained. He made it to his bed before gagging a mouthful of sugary sick into the bin and decided it best to sprint to the ensuite.

Bad idea, hindsight supplied. He jostled his stomach and heaved a projectile wave of puke into the can, some pouring over the opposite side of the can from the force.

“Fuck, um…” The poor kid was lost on what to do. He slowly trudged his way to the bathroom, carefully guiding his stomach through the aftershocks above the can as he went. He lifted the lid before moving his head away from the bin, making sure he wouldn’t make any  _more_ mess.

“Oh, okay… Uh, Kid?” He could hear the disgust in the billionaire’s voice at the smell, sight,  _sound -_  everything! He would have been more embarrassed if his brain was actually functioning around the dizziness, but alas, (earwax, the Potterhead inside him added) that was not the case. He simply rested his head on the seat and stared into the filthy water, willing his stomach to settle at least a little so he could afford to look up and flush the goop away.

He was pulled away with a whine and suddenly rested against a firm chest. Feeling safe, he started to drift off. When he next woke he was in his bed and clean pyjamas, the sick cleaned from the floor and a snoozing Tony in the chair next to his bed. He still felt queasy and it was still dark, meaning he hadn’t slept through the night, but he didn’t feel imminent danger of vomiting so he laid back and fell asleep again, this time to his mentor’s slow breathing.


End file.
